


Worth

by naturegirl293



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirl293/pseuds/naturegirl293
Summary: Sanji decides that letting the Vinsmokes control him is stupid. His family will have his back, even if he loses what's precious to him.The bomb cuffs go off.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Worth

Cold metal cuffs clamp around his wrists. Sanji stares down at them without comprehension.

“Hey! What are these?”

"You said your hands are important to you.” Judge Monologues, “That's great! Do you know the collars that the slaves to the celestial dragons wear? If they try to escape from their masters, they’ll explode along with their heads. Those work the same way. If you try to get off this island your hands will be blown off!”

"Screw you take them off!" 

Judge monologues more…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sanji is frozen, first his Father and now…

Now his hands. His tools, more precious than any other, his hands that feed his family.   
His …worth. 

He’s trapped, before he thought that he could figure something out. That he could warn Zeff and escape. But now…

Now he is only a burden to his crew. He cannot fight Big Mom and Germa with them, he can’t go with them (he knows that they will come for him) or… or… or else he will lose his treasure.

He stares at Reiju as she turns to leave, he has nothing, not even a sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luffy comes for him, because of course he does. Sanji tries to fight him off, to make like he is serious about this marriage. But who does he think he’s fooling? This is Luffy, an idiot in all categories except for the one that matters. Luffy has always been able to see his friends true emotions even when no one else could. Even when they were fooling themselves.

These thoughts give Sanji pause for just a moment, and Luffy sees his opportunity in the true fight he has been fighting this whole time.

“Sanji! What’s wrong? Whatever they did to make you think like this, we can fix it! I’ll kick their asses!”

He wants to… He wants to go with them.. wants to help Luffy kick their asses and never see them again. But…

“It’s not something that could be fixed Luffy.” Sanji all but whispers, too afraid to even entertain the idea of losing his hands.

“Whatever it is I’m sure Franky can fix it!”

Franky. Franky the cyborg with metal hands, hands he’s seen perform tiny delicate tasks. A man whose whole body was ripped apart and didn’t give up on his dreams.

He’s staring at his hands again.

He’s being stupid isn’t he. His friends don’t care about his cooking, they won’t abandon him over this. They will overcome it. Together.

“Luffy… is … is Chopper here with you?”, his voice shakes more than he wants it too.

“Yeah! Chopper, Nami, Brook, Pedro, and Carrot are here to bring you home!”

“O…*glup*Okay, let’s go. Let’s get out of this fucking place!”

They take off towards the forest, Sanji holding one wrist in his shaking hand. He hears the stupid sound of Germa’s special shoes activating behind him before Judge shouts,

“Sanji! What are you doing?!?! You know what will happen if you continue this pointless behavior!”

Sanji almost laughs, he sounds like he’s about to pop a blood vessel. They reach Nami-swan and she directs her weird tree to take off toward The Sunny.

“N-nami-san”, shaking harder now, Nami and Luffy look confused by it, “C-can you make sure that we call the Baratie as soon as we can? They threatened Zeff to get me to come here.”

“Of course Sanji-kun, but w..”

He can hear the ticking now. He backs away from them, going as far away as he can while making sure when he falls he’ll still be on the tree. Luffy and Nami look at him confused and make to approach him, he holds up his hands to gesture stop. They do and all of them see how badly his hands are shaking.

“Sanji?” Luffy says softly and with worry. Sanji can see the moment he hears the ticking, realizes, and goes to lunge.

He’s too late.

The cuffs explode, braced as he was, the explosion doesn’t even push him off of his feet. Luffy reaches him then, lowers him to sitting, and starts ripping his shirt to make a tourniquet. All while crying, cursing, and apologizing.

“I should have been…, shit *sob*, this is all…”

“no. it’s okay. I chose this” Sanji mumbles in shock. Not yet feeling the pain or understanding what has happened.

Nami screams, Sanji passes out. She runs over to help Luffy tie the tourniquet like Chopper taught them. Once they’re tied she grabs the mirror shard and yells,

“Fucking tree go god damn faster! Chopper! Chopper!”

“Nami! What happened! What’s wrong!?!” Chopper replies.

“Chopper! *sob* Sanji’s… Sanji’s hands their *sob*”

“Nami! Point the mirror towards Sanji!” Chopper Demands, immediately in Doctor mode. She does so with haste, still sobbing.

“Gah! …The tourniquet’s look good, pull the one on his left tighter. Good. Bring him straight to The Sunny, I’ll meet you there. Cover the stumps with whatever you have that’s clean, or wait here!” Chopper shoves whatever bandages he can through the tiny mirror.

“I have to go now! He’ll be fine!” He says it with such confidence that she can’t help but believe him.

“Nami.” Luffy sounds eerily calm, “take him, I’ll be right back.”

He has such a fury in his eyes that Nami immediately feels sorry (almost) for whomever has caused this. She shifts him into her lap and Luffy takes off. Gone faster than she can even perceive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the soldiers are still looking in the direction of the retreating tree and Judge is standing beside the carriage, hand out still pressing a button on a remote control. They all flinch and reach for their weapons when a boy with a straw hat practically teleports to the ground in front of them. A wave of willpower washes over them and they would swear even shakes the ground. All but Judge and the four children fall flat to the ground unmoving. The siblings all fall to their knees or slump over in their seats, still conscious but shaken. Judge remains standing but only because Luffy wants him to, just as shaken if not more so than his children. 

Luffy wastes no time. He is steaming when his fist coated in black rockets forward into Judge’s face. He is sent flying at least 200 yards, before impacting the ground and carving a trench as he comes to a stop. 

When Reiju finally tears her eyes away from the hole Judge has made in the ground the boy is long gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy returns after only a few minutes. Sanji is still out cold. They are almost to The Sunny, her flag is waving just past the tips of the trees. Chopper is already there looking ready to care for Sanji. When Chopper comes over to King Baum Sanji stirs. He begins breathing heavily and squirming around in pain, before he can hurt himself further Chopper administers a strong painkiller. After a few moments this gives Sanji enough strength to open his eyes. He tries to ask several things but the only one he manages is,

“Franky can … I want…” 

Chopper shushes him and says “I understand, I will do my best to ensure Franky has something to work with.”

With that Sanji closes his eyes, not asleep but unable to process anything other than pain and loss.

Chopper carries him gently into the infirmary and begins surgery.

**Author's Note:**

> Father=Zeff obviously
> 
> Luffy breaks all of Judges face with that punch, also pops an eye. Because fuck you Judge.


End file.
